God Battle Suite: Battle of Legends
The Clash of Ideals A titanic explosion goes off creating a huge mushroom cloud which can be seen permeating the lower atmosphere. From the smoke emerges a monolithic 10 tailed monster with a man dressed in red armor upon its head. "Listen to reason brother!" Called the Mukyoku Sennin from atop the head of the gigantic beast. "It doesn't have to be this way!, i created this being for the sake of protecting the universe!". The tall, samurai-like sage said, his hair flowing behind him. "There is no reason!" Said the Rikudou Sennin from across the land, standing atop a small mountain. "That thing is a threat, it's unstable... i must dispose of it, it simply wreaks of destructive nature!". Replied the younger, shining diamond white-haired brother. With that, the Rikudou Sennin threw fourth his hand and unleashed a titanic wave of pure gravity at the beast and its master, tearing up mountains and large chunks of earth as it traveled. "Nrgh, Fudou you fool!!" The Mukyoku Sennin growled, unleashing the gigantic 10 tailed beasts fist which crushed the gravity wave dead on with pure strength alone. "There is no other way, Rasetsu" Said the white haired man as the two faced eachother on equal ground, the gigantic beast backing off. "That creature existence spells impending doom for all creation; i cannot afford to allow it to live" Said The Rikudou Sennnin, identified as "Fudou". His brother, The Mukyoku Sennin gritted his teeth madly. "You must open your mind, Fudou, this creature i have created will serve the foundation to a new wave of understanding and unity within mankind!". Said Rasetsu. "It is too dangerous, i am dedicated to peace and order, and this monstrosity you have brought stands in the way of that principle!" Fudou said, launching towards his brother. "EIGHT GATES RELEASED FORMATION" The two cried in unison, their bodies unleashing huge aura's. The next exchange occured at hyper speed. The two werent seen, only the aftershocks of their hits, destroying mountains and lifting large boulders out of the earth, the two clashed, knee against knee, making themselves the center of a huge creater in the earth. "Peace?, at what cost fudou!?". Rasetsu called, unleashing a flurry of hyperspeed attacks. A large perfectly centered split ocurred in the surface of the ocean as Rasetsu took the advantage in the godly exchange of taijutsu. "If you continue at this rate, your peace and order will devolve into tyranny and slavery!, misery will be the cause of your ideal!". Rasetsu said knocking his brother down into the huge split in the water. Just then, a huge circular sphere surrounded Fudou, one composed of pure gravity. "this is the only way... i will not put the lives of the innocent at risk due to some what if chance!" Cried Fudou, making a huge water hydra which smashed Rasetsu back to shore. The samurai sage then used his own rinnegan to repel the water. "Peace and Order are not what this world needs Fudou!, it is unity and understanding!" Pleaded Rasetsu. Raising his hands, the Mukyoku Sennin called fourth a fleet of gigantic boulders and hurled them at his brother. He then went back to the head of the Juubi and fired a beam of huge energy, propelling the boulders into his brother. This caused Fudou to reach the other shore in no time. Rasetsu was quick standing over him. "Y-you -cough- Intend to bring about unity..." Began Fudou. "...Keeping a monstrosity like that alive!?" He roared, smashing his forhead into Rasetsu's, causing the samurai to reel back. Set in Stone: Divided is The Light "It truly looks like you won't back down... then i am sorry, Fudou". Rasetsu said with a darkened expression, calling the Jubi to his back and leaping on its head. Tears hit the beasts head as Rasetsu shared his last lament for his brother, but he couldn't back down either. "...Sayonara, Fudou" A huge beast ball formed at the ten tails mouth. The last thing Fudou saw was pitch black as the titan of a sphere hit him. "Th-that fool.. .this much energy will-" He said as he was pushed back under the mountain dwarfing bijuu ball. Just then, the ball changed shape. "Hm... Spacetime barrier eh?" Rasetsu asked as his attack dissipated to thin air. A large, but feint explosion was heard as light occurred over head. Rasetsu looked up, and his rinnegan eyes widened. The afternoon moon which lay above now had a huge chunk taken out of it. "The moon hm... nrgh... FOOL, don't you realize Tsukuyo Kami lives there!?" Rasetsu chastised. "If you hadn't made something that reckless, maybe i wouldn't have to had teleported it there!" Fudou said, not backing down as he slapped his hands together and entered a might sage mode. He then focused on Rasetsu and suddenly, the two disappeared. A second later they reappeared on a vast, red-sanded wasteland with a pink sky and red clouds. "...Kasei...". Rasetsu muttered as he looked up, and saw the blue emerald they had just been on far in the distance. "...This fight will be too destructive. Chikyuu will not survive" Fudou said, breating in the airs of Mars. "...And you think Kasei shall fare any better?" Rasetsu said, firing a chakra lazer at fudou. Using his gravity, Fudou knocked it aside easily, He then ascended into the sky. All the planets in the solar system aligned above the skies of Kasei. "I will crush this destructive beast once and for all" Fudou said. "...You cant!!, at this rate, the explosion caused will effect Chikyuu!!" Rasetsu cried. "Unlike you, i have focused on life... my eyes revive the dead". Fudou Said. "You would sacrifice the lives of the innocent!?" Rasetsu roared. There was no answer. "I will NOT STAND FOR THIS!!". Rasetsu roared as the planets came ominously towards Kasei, drawn to it by Fudou's godlike banshou tenin power. "...Juubi!!" Rasetsu called. In response, the Bijuu roared in confirmation, and telepored into space. "...You won't do this to chikyuu!!" Rasetsu said as he melded a gigantic amount of fire chakra and spewed it fourth, creating a huge sphere of light bright fire which dwarfed the planets. Drawn to this new source of mass which generated its own gravity due to its size, the planets instead circled around it and formed a harmonious set of orbits. "Quite impressive" Said Fudou, teleporting infront of Rasetsu in the void of space. "You stabilized the system with by creating a solar object...". Fudou said looking back on the newly born sun. "...But this isn't over - Shinra Tensei!!" Fudou called as Rasetsu and the Jubi were hit with an almighty force of gravity. The two burned up as they entered the atmosphere of Kasei once again, quickly followed by fudou. Round 3: Clash of Titans Rasetsu and the Jubi created a huge crater on Kasei that could be seen from space. Brushing himself off, Rasetsu sighed. "Your sage mode is as fearsome as ever..." He complimented his brother, who said nothing. "...But don't think i haven't been developing anything" Rasetsu said slapping his hands together and multiple seals appeared on his body. "Wh-what..." Uttered fudou. The jubi glowed and suddenly assimilated within Rasetsu's body as he was set ablaze with bright ruby red chakra, unique ornate markings on his body and his purple glowing, fully active rinnegan staring down his brother. A gust of wind occured when Rasetsu seemingly instantly moved hovering over the ground, parting the clouds above. "Such power..." Fudou uttered, shielding his eyes from the immense wind. "This is the power of unity, Fudou!!" Called rasetsu. The moment his toe touched the center of the crater, the landscape, the very face of the planet kasei begin remodeling itself. "Nrgh..." Fudou leaped to and fro at ultra high speeds to evade falling down into the sundering earth. Within seconds mountains, chasms, and craters were born. "Damn him... his very existence commands the natural energy of this planet!?" Fudou asked. "Correct" Replied The newly transformed Rasetsu, appearing behind his brother, back to back on an extremely thing perch of earth. In response, Fudou threw his leg back. The force of a godly being equipped with an incredible sage mode and 8 gates released formation was released, creating another crater that could be seen from space. Much to Fudou's trepidation, his blow and struck true, but there was no effect yielded. "Y-you..." Uttered Rikudou Sennin. "Sorry brother" In an instant, The Mukyoku Sennin had restrained his brother, holding his wrist. "If you wish to do away with Datara... you must do away with me as well" He said with resolution, forming a great spiralling ring in his free hand. "Y-you bastard... You fused with that monstrosity!?" asked Fudou with a terrified expression. "Not Fused. United". He said. "This is the strength of bonds between friends brought to life Fudou... experience the taste!!" Rasetsu yelled, clutching the jutsu in his hand, then slamming his fist into the rival sages abdomen. In the blink of an eye, A huge energy wave was released, carrying the sage into the deep reaches of space within an instant. "...And so it ends" Uttered Rasetsu. "Don't count on it" The Escalation: The Clash of Absolute Powers Category:Fanfiction Category:Supreme Dark Kai